


In the Worst Storm (Comes a Better Life)

by CreepyLittleLullaby



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peter Parker, Betrayal, Broken Bones, Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Insecure Tony, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Magic, Medical Procedures, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not A Fix-It, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Friendly, Parent Tony Stark, Past Child Abuse, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Snark, Snarky Tony, Surgery, Team Iron Man, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLittleLullaby/pseuds/CreepyLittleLullaby
Summary: Tony Stark at heart was just a man. A man of iron. But everyone likes to forget that iron rusts. And iron bends.And iron breaks.But the worse part is when a man of iron has to watch the family he loved fall apart at the seams, and forced to watch the best thing he has suffer. Because he wasn't fast enough. Strong enough. Smart enough. Good enough. Not worth it.Yet, with suffering. He got blessed enough to find another unexpected light.





	1. The Calm Before the Storm

            He would never get sick of the sight of Avengers tower from the street. If the tower was this beautiful from the ground, the view at the top was a whole ‘nother thing. The glass windows reflecting to sights of New York gorgeously. He could even see Queens from the helipad. Queens. Right. Tony grabbed his briefcase as he ducked out of the car. Closing the door after him and allowing the driver to go and park his car in the garage, leaving Tony to sigh. Happy was busy with stuff at the compound, and he wasn’t the best driver or body guard, no, but he was a damn good person. And patient if his part with the kid could say anything. The kid, right. Tony strode into the build and past the various employees with a breeze. Waiting until he was in the elevator to address the AI.

            “FRIDAY?” The voice came nearly immediately after the name had left his tongue.

            “Yes, boss?”

            “Call Peter.” The ringing sound of an idle phone immediately began to sound even as FRIDAY continued to speak.

            “Calling Spiderling, anything else boss?” Tony waved her off just in time for him to hear a slightly out of breath voice. The tone was filled with sort of winded excitement and without even seeing the teen Tony could feel the vibrating anticipation and complete awe without even seeing the kid. It filled him with just the smallest bit of fondness. The kid was just plain, clumsy, idiotic, and mildly endearing.

            “Yes Mr. Stark?” Tony did not sulk. But he would find who told this damn kid to keep calling him Mr. Stark instead of Tony? Someone had to be paying him. But Peter refused to let him pay him for the ‘internship’ or even help the struggling teen and his ridiculously hot aunt.

            “Kid, how many times do I have to tell you it’s Tony to you.” A sound of mild protest sounded before Tony cut it off. “Anyways, I will find out who’s paying you. Ignoring your obvious fake protests to that, are you still coming over to the tower this Friday?” The kid let up a startled noise and the sound of a car horn made Tony frown in worry. Especially when the distant sound of a clattering skateboard also rattled into the speaker, though, Peter’s voice was quick to return.

            “Oh! Sorry! Sorry! Yeah! Yeah! Mr. St- Tony. I’ll be there! Uh, Happy’s out of town so which subway do I-?”

            “Peter, you’re Spider kid so obviously this is not digging at your capability in your spandex, but out of it you are a scrawny high school who Steve could bench press with ease. Taking the subway is not going to happen. Happy’s still upstate so I’ll send another driver for you.” Peter squawked, making Tony hold back a snort.

            “Spider-man! Mr. Stark.” Peter whined and Tony sputtered, he did that on purpose the little shit. Though, Tony supposed there were worse insults and digs than being overly polite. “Drivers aren’t that cheap.”

            “You think it’s a problem? Kid, I could afford to drive you everywhere for the rest of your life and not have made a dent in my pocket.” The teen’s voice grumbled.

            “I still feel guilty.” Tony waved the teen off, momentarily forgetting the teen couldn’t see him in the elevator. Then a pause. “Thank you D-Tony.” Tony peeked up curiously, his voice a little distracted. Distracted enough that he didn’t even speak in time before the called ended and he was speaking into an empty elevator.

            “Not… a problem.” Tony paused. “FRIDAY, are you still saving all my conversations with spider kid to my personal file?”

            “Yes boss.”

            What was the odd shift in Peter’s tone about? He’d have to listen again and try to figure it about it. Peter barely ever stuttered with him anymore, not after Vulture, not unless he was extremely excited about something. Then he just stuttered because he was talking so fast his tongue stumbled over itself. Tony used to do the same thing too. It was charming and down-right adorable, the child like excitement.

            Tony hoped Peter never had to grow out of it like he did.

            Honestly, he hoped the kid never changed. Not saying he didn’t want Peter to grow up. Never. Watching him grow up into a fine young man brought some kind of pride into his chest. Peter had learned and grown so much while Tony had been mentoring him. And while May was mostly to credit. Tony wanted to add to it.

There were just things that even with Peter growing he never wanted the teen to change. The shine of pure adoration and awe that Peter got whenever Tony let him into the workshop or brought him to the tower. The way that Peter always was so appreciative about everything Tony gave him. The playful and hyper energy that just floated around Peter. The sense of justice and purity that Peter had, Peter was already a better man than Tony could hope to be. He didn’t want Peter to grow out of the wonder and ideals he’d learned.

He probably didn’t have to worry about that however, the kid still looked up to him like he’d hung the moon and the stars even after knowing him for so long. Even after Tony had failed him with the Vulture and attempted whole hearted to fix and create something between them since then. Peter had accepted the outreach excitedly and easily. Tony didn’t deserve this ray of sunshine, yet, Peter looked up to him with such reverence and amazement. It was hard to not to want to keep him close.

Peter seemed to be happy staying close too.

            “Mark that one with something, okay?”

            “Already done boss.” And with that the elevator doors glided open, revealing the common room to Tony’s sight and making him blink in surprise at the sight of Natasha raiding through various drawers and cabinets quietly and analytically.

            “Are we having an Easter egg hunt already this year?” Natasha looked up, something like surprise flicked through her eyes before it was leveled out to a cool blankness that always decorated her face.

            “I pissed off Clint and can’t find my stingers.” There was nothing in her voice that sounded off, but something wasn’t settled in Tony. But he let it be for now. Fishing instead through his briefcase and pulling out Widow’s stingers and tossing them to the red head who caught them easily.

            “Clint likes to steal stupid things more than weapons, I was just working with them to enhance them, not that you need to be more deadly, but we’ll call it early Easter I guess.” Plus, Peter nearly vibrated with hyper joy at the chance to work on authentic avenger equipment that Tony couldn’t say no (or be prouder at the impressive job he did). Natasha nodded and fiddled with them, taking a seat beside Tony as he plopped down and started fiddling with more equipment he’d pulled from the briefcase.

            “Who was that in the elevator?” Tony looked up.

            “Huh?”

            “The person you were talking with in the elevator just now?” Peter.

            “Oh, no one, some CEO something or other. Pepper had me schedule some gathering, unfortunately. Those meetings leave me bored out of my skull, even when I’m drunk at them.” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

            “When is it? We have a team meeting tomorrow.” Tony sighed, shit, that was right.

            “Friday, so tell Spangles to not enter the lab unless he wants DUM-E to offer him a smoothie.” A small smirk tilted on Natasha’s face. “Same goes for everyone. No one touchie the workshop while I’m in there. It’s all my sanity.”

            “What sanity?”

            “Point taken.” Tony gave a smug smile, but the threat behind it was caught as subtle as it was, and he would enforce a lock down on the lab for however long Peter was in there with him. The team would throw a fit if Mr. Tony ‘playboy, genius, billionaire, philanthropist, etc.’ Stark was corrupting America’s youth. As funny as it would be to see Peter fan boy. They’d also be working on Peter’s suit, and he didn’t need SHEILD knowing Peter was Spiderman, they’d be crawling like parasites into the teen’s life. And the teen was so eager to please that they’d walk all over him. Tony wanted to shield him from that for just a little while longer. Peter had said he wanted to stay friendly neighborhood Spiderman after the Vulture for a reason, and Tony had been so silently relieved for a reason.

            Pepper rejecting his proposal hardcore however was less pleasant, but Tony had found keeping her a close friend and CEO for his company was better for them than a relationship ever had been, that being said they were still close. And Pepper was like a saint when it came to figuring out teens with frequent mood drops and anxiety. A complete blessing. Even if she something babied and spoiled him rotten. Seeing Peter grin like that was damn worth it. The failed proposal had even gave him something more with Steve. Something so much more and so amazing. Things really looked up after the rough patches. He’d been lucky this time around. He wanted to stay like this.

            “You’ve been locking yourself up in there more and more often, is anything going on?” Tony quirked a brow with a relaxed smirk.

            “I’m always working on something. Though this one is more of personal project per-say.” Nat smirked playfully.

            “Wouldn’t happen to involve a certain arachnid high schooler, would it?” Tony’s eyebrows shot up to his hair line before he hissed a quick silencing sound. Looking around. Of course, the assassin would know, of course.

            “Don’t you dare-“ Nat held up a hand, a rare and real smile decorating her lips, soft and almost proud.

            “I won’t. He’s good for you. The dad look is a good look on you.” Tony moved to make a weak protest, “Just teasing, but I’m not lying. That’s also partly while I’m here.” Tony raised an eyebrow. “I’m on your side, when something happens, I know that it will look bad on me, on everyone whether or not their roles were major or just following. But no matter what I’ll do or say, I’m keeping you and him in mind. Spiders have to watch out for our own, didn’t you know?” Tony paused, pursing his lips.

            Natasha had always been a puzzle to him, she followed SHEILD orders to end. Keeping trust in her ability to follow, and yet, everything always tipped in her favor and always seemed to indirectly help those she favored in weird indirect ways. It was almost as if she’d stab you in the back, but in doing so you were in the hospital for some weird explosion that would have instantly killed you.

            Maybe that was why it was so hard to hate her forever, maybe it was also because of how happy she made Bruce. It was probably a mix. All Tony knew was that the initial shock and horror was melting away to a strained anticipation. Peter would fangirl so hard if he found out Black Widow was looking at him. He’d already said he’d thank her for punching him.

            Tony would have to get them to spar one day. He knew now that Nat knew she’d claim him as her favorite besides the green rage machine. Because Peter was so bluntly honestly about how he was feeling and the way he fought would be interesting to watch. He was agile and strong. (When he talked about Steve bench pressing Peter he wasn’t kidding, what he didn’t say was the fact Peter could easily bench press Steve too). And would most definitely stick and hide on the ceiling to avoid Nat after a while. It would be a surveillance footage for the books.

            “Did that have something to do with the egg hunt?” Nat nodded.

            “Something. I’m not trying as hard as SHEILD wants me too. Some are though. I’m sorry. It will work out for the long run, you’ll have to trust me, no matter what happens, or looks like happens.” Tony paused, before nodding, keeping it serious this time around. Jokes wouldn’t work here.

            “I trust you, in a weird psychotic way. Then again, nothing I do is sane, so that’s the best you’ll get.” Nat nodded with another soft and curved smile before walking away. Stingers left on the table in plain sight and abandon. The subtle message was clear.

            ‘Don’t trust me’ Tony collected the Stingers and swept them into his case, gently stowing them away for now. She’d take them back one day, but not today. So, he’d keep them safe for her, his thoughts wondered as he walked deeper into the common floor and into the kitchen to grab a coffee. Leading him venture up to his lab and the penthouse and hole up. She’d come back with her odd, indirect help one day after this supposed storm.

            He’d just have to enjoy the calm before it in the meantime.


	2. After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have taken a chapter away and added two, I know, its a little weird.
> 
> When I started this story, I was never happy with the organization and the lines. But, I seemed to have been able to fix it. This will not be chornolgical anymore and it will now bounce more from the present to past very erractically, with our main narrators bouncing around as well. Expect Loki for this and the next chapter however :) I hope you enjoy these revisions.

*One year later*

           The stingers in his pocket held weight, just like the atmosphere sat heavy on him, like if someone were shoving and pressing down against the arc reactor held firmly in his chest. It may have been just his anxiety, ever present with his screwed up mental state, or it could be the tension of seeing his ex and the merry bunch of rogues in his god damn tower again. After SHEILD’s betrayal. Steve- Roger’s betrayals. He was surprised JARVIS hadn’t asked FRIDAY to shoot them all down. Both AI’s were angry enough to do it.

            Nat’s warning was right, even if he felt the bitterness in the back of his throat scraped at him raw. That hell he went through. It felt like it had been damning at first. It had emptied him and left him broken at the end of it. But. He’d lived on. Lived stronger. Better. It still would be fucking nice if they stayed the fuck away like Pepper’s restraining order had promised.

            They were supposed to stay in the god damn compound that SHEILD now owed. They were supposed to stay the fuck away from him, and his god damn properties. Peter, thank god, he was out with friends. Luck had given him a bit of good karma. Any other day and it would have been certain that Peter would have been alone in the commons with his homework, right where they stood. If miracles existed, Tony was counting this as one. Tony’s face held a blank passiveness that impressed even himself.

            They didn’t look bad, not great, but they didn’t look terrible. Clint looked annoyed, the sneer on his lips and the aggravated tapping of his fingers on his arms gave that away. Sam looked like he’d give anything to be anywhere but there. Nat was there, face carefully arranged into passiveness, but Tony could see the subtle bend in her spine, the slight bow in her head. He saw the same withdrawnness in Peter when he was overwhelmed or hyper sensitive. Tony couldn’t stifle the flooding of relief when another look-over proved her to be relatively well. Bruce would be happy too. It had always been hard to hate her. Impossible.

            Bucky was there too, a new arm shining on his body and looking down. Steve was almost pressed against him, but Bucky still looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock. Tony gave Bucky that much lee-way he guessed. Steve was the one deciding to fuck someone else while he claimed to love Tony. It hurt. Tony fully admitted that. It was hurtful and enraging to see Bucky on Steve’s arm, it hurt like salt in a bullet wound finding out Steve had been cheating on him, for months. Then to find out Steve had approved of SHEILD’s plan. Never telling Tony anything after preaching to anyone with fucking ears about honesty. But Bucky hadn’t cheated on him. Hadn’t cheated on anyone.

            He never thought he’d see Steve with a beard though, then again, he never thought he’d ever look at Steve and only feel hatred and distaste. It had been a long time since Tony could even claim to know Steve as anyone but Rogers in passing. When Tony _thought_ he could say that he knew Steve. Months even. And there was Steve and his whole crew, haggard and tired, while Tony had wisened up and excelled. Now he had a son, a partner, a family, a flourishing company with old and new friends alike, and a healthier life style. And the return of one of his oldest friends. Nat was right. It hurt. But things were better in the end. Which is why the cold greeting was so much easier than Tony could have imagined months ago.

“Rogers.”

“Tony.” The tones of the two varied between Tony’s bitter apathy and Steve’s exasperation, and subtle longing. The urge to soothe any of the blonde’s worry was beautifully absent as Tony stared at him. Nothing in Tony wanted to bother even trying to ease the other man. And it was a good feeling. Letting Steve long for the old days and not giving a damn. He was the one to ruin them anyway. With his longing for an even older past, he gave up a damn good future.

Nothing was said for the five minutes that they simply stared at each other, neither side daring to speak first. And in the end, none of them did speak until someone else spoke. Making Tony both want to slump with relief and tense up in worry.

“Anthony, love, please call off your little bot’s obsession with making smoothies. I think the small armed robot is attempting to poison the new robot Peter is trying to work on animating. JARVIS is also not intervening oddly enough.” The silence protocols he’d implemented with JARVIS were working well then, he guessed. Sheilding JARVIS from the public eye and keeping him selfishly at the tower only. The Rouges didn’t notice it as they seemed to glance around, but Steve only gritted his teeth, jaw ticking as he glared at Tony.

“Who was that?” Tony glared right back, challenging the man who left him for someone else to dare to say anything in front of his boyfriend.

“Someone actually welcome in this tower.” The voice was a lot closer the next time it floated through.

“Anthony?” The concern and inquiring in his tone made Tony fail to smother a fond smile quick enough, it was there long enough that curiosity actually blossomed on Nat’s face and interest from the other members of the group grow.

“In here, the common room.” It was a strain to hear for him, but with how quiet the rouges sat now the gentle tapping of Loki’s feet was at least audible as he easily slipping into the room from the back of the room and strode over to easy place a kiss on the crown of Tony’s head, making him release a sigh and lean into Loki to the shock and seeming disgust and displeasure to most of the rouges.

“Good afternoon love, Peter asked I remind you to take a break from the lab. You hadn’t left it since last night and he didn’t know if you’d eaten after he left.” Loki seemed to glance up for a moment, noticing the rouges for the ‘first time’ since he entered the room. “Oh, we have guests. How, pleasant.”

The Rouges however weren’t as calm, Clint was as pale as a sheet and Sam looked like he was ready to run. Nat was still curious, but it looked like a lightbulb had went off in her mind. Steve however just looked down right pissed. And Tony was more inclined to just let him be angry, it wasn’t Steve’s place to be angry with Tony’s choice in partners, but it also wasn’t his job to reign Steve in. Not to mention Loki was also more than capable handling himself or Steve if it came to it.

Bruce was also two floors down, it added a little extra security.

“Really Tony? Loki? Of all the people you could sleep with, you chose our enemy?” It was almost startling how calm he felt. He remembered the times when even a half-hearted insult to anything he cared about would make him attempt to hit the offender, but now, with Loki squeezing his shoulders gently he found the anger was absent. All he felt was a rushing urge to shield Loki, but not exactly fight for him. It was an… odd feeling. But he trusted Loki. And Loki was the one currently rubbing his upper arm to coax him to stay relaxed in his hold.

“I didn’t choose _our_ enemy, I chose the man who was there for me and a man who’s looking for about as much redemption as you are. Maybe a little less, at least he was honest about what he was doing.” Loki hummed in his ear, leaning his head onto Tony’s absentmindedly -though Tony would be stupid to not know that the man also was getting a kick out of annoying the rouge avengers. The envy flaring up in Steve’s eyes was also ridiculously satisfying.

“Did my brother not tell you of my second chance on Midgard? I thought he would have mentioned it to you, seeing as he and Anthony had such extensive talks on my boundaries at first.” Tony softly knocked his head against Loki.

“I’m sorry about that by the way, I don’t think I ever apologized for acting like a prick.” Loki simply repeated the soft affectionate gesture, ignoring the growing annoyance in the room to continue their own conversation. They hadn’t talked all day with Tony in the lab and Loki out and about with his own life, sue them. They weren’t having a date night since Peter and a few other actual guests were coming over for dinner, so they were going to capitalize on any time they could spend even just near each other.

“You’re forgiven. I admit I did not make myself an enjoyable person to tolerate at first either. Speaking of which, my brother was coming to have dinner with us tonight, he said it’s been too long since he’s seen us and the young Spiderling. That mentioned, where is Peter? Didn’t he say he’d be back by two?” Tony’s eyebrows quirked, yeah it had only been noon though last he’d checked. But then… Loki hadn’t supposed to have been back until nearly two as well. Oh Christ. Tony paled as he looked at the clock. It was two thirty. Shit. Loki squeezed his arm again, breaking Tony from the mild panic that seized him. Loki gave him a chiding smirk that made Tony want to roll his eyes. That didn’t stop the mild spike of anxiety that hit his chest as he heard the tell tale sounds of Peter’s own thumping footsteps, or the exasperated fondness that hit Tony head on when Peter literally shoved himself between the rouges to go and throw himself into Tony’s arms excitedly.

If you’ve never seen the world’s gangliest and awkward teen squirm between massive and awe-some human beings and manage to part them like the red sea by just plain shock alone. Then you have never seen the funniest and most endearing sight that Tony has seen yet in his life. It was enough for Tony to not even notice the looks of shock and confusion coming from most of the individuals in front of him. Giving his full attention to his Peter was more important. Paying attention to the sour and bewildered look Steve sported at the paternal expression on his face was sub-par compared to listening to his son.

“Dad, dad! -Hey Loki!- Dad! Sorry I’m late! I got preoccupied and then I missed the metro and MJ showed me the coolest program today for the robotics competition and Ned just got the newest star wars Lego set, hopefully we’re going to get started on it in a couple days after his parents get back from their trip to Georgia. And-“ Peter finally paused, only glancing around him for the first time since he burst into the room. “Are those the…?”

His sweet, hyper, over-excitable, oblivious son.

To his full credit, Loki was the one to snort first, hiding a laugh in Tony’s hair as Peter looked back at them with those wide doe eyes that screamed naiveté and confusion. The way Peter was still just a bit shorter than the two of them just solidified the picture. As well as the pout as Loki laughed quite noticeably to the boy with super senses only made Tony internally crack up a little harder. How had he gotten this lucky?

“It’d be a solid assumption Petey-pie.” The teen rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, as if annoyed by the nickname, but the way Peter leaned closer and let Tony tuck him protectively between him and Loki before the atmosphere turned tense again told him otherwise. Especially as Peter relaxed into his placement wedged between the two men and only looked up to Loki with a large grin. The demi god merely gave a half smirk in acknowledgment, letting one hand brush through the teen’s hair lightly just once, as if trying to annoy the teen by ruffling his hair. But Tony knew him too well to not know just how much Loki melted at the little gestures like that. Peter had Loki wrapped around his little finger, in honestly the best way. The way Loki easily accommodated to curl protectively around Peter like Tony was also helped Tony feel just a little more secure. The extra tension as result of having the two most important people in his life here with him -at risk- was more than worth it.

“I didn’t know you had a son.” Tony narrowed his eyes at Steve, wrapping his arm more firmly around Peter.

“I made a good decision waiting to introduce you two.” Clint shifted behind Steve and Tony saw Peter notice the blond and immediately stiffen up. Actively pressing himself tighter into the cocoon of bodies while giving looks of wariness and fear to Clint, who seemed to have a sheepish expression. Tony’s blood boiled hotly. Peter never shied away from people unless he knew them, and Clint had been there when Tony’s lab had been broken into by SHEILD.

Just remembering the scene. Peter nearly inconsolable, drugged up, in pain, and guilty as hell for something that wasn’t even his fault. It made Tony’s old anger issues rear their ugly head. Only simmering down as the one to approach first was Natasha with a small smile and held out a hand to Peter, who looked her up and down before something akin to recognition lit up in his eyes.

“Hey Peter, it’s good to formally meet you.” It seemed any doubt Peter had about her was gone to the wind as soon as she spoke and Peter eagerly reached out and shook her hand with an outstretched long limb, the scar from his surgery prominent against his pale under arm. Nat quickly looked away from it however. Peter knew Nat, and the way she’d looked at Peter’s arm suggested at her knowing that incident too, but- Peter. He’d mentioned how an agent had looked over his arm quietly after having tied him up tightly to the teeth. Had hushed him quietly and possibly triggered the emergency code.

Natasha, the loving bastard, Tony saw the metaphorical explosion they’d missed from a mile away. Tony had no doubt that if Peter had accidently revealed his powers he would have been taken, or killed on the spot. Tony’s heart clenched. He wasn’t pleased that she scared the shit out of Peter, but he understood why now. It was stupid, but, he still trusted her. Loki gave a look to Tony, making the engineer nod.

“Peter, why don’t you show Agent Natasha to the ninety fourth floor lab, she’d probably like to see some of your bots, and your uncle is already down there anyways, just don’t tell DUM-E if you’re working on your bot. He’s getting rather jealous. Also, you can show her to her floor after you two are done in the lab. Dinner will be in a few hours and Stephen’s cloak will be hoarding your attention… as usual.” Peter seemed to catch on immediately, making Tony’s heart swell silently as Peter grabbed tighter onto Natasha’s hand and drag her off, chatting her ear off and making snarky comebacks as FRIDAY’s voice echoed sarcastic remarks down the hall at him. Natasha easily striding beside the teen, listening intently and only sparing one glance back at him. A small half-smile.

Tony always knew that Nat would like the kid.

“I thought this was your tower, not Loki’s.” Tony sneered at Steve’s subtle jab.

“It is my tower, and it’s Loki’s home too. If he wants to ask Peter a favor he can, you can’t however. If I find out that you had ever or will ever lay a hand on or even breathe the same air as my kid, I will kill you. And I will not be quick.” Loki gently tugged Tony back a little bit, one hand going up and down his back with a butterfly soft touch to soothe the shaking man. Tony just rubbed his hands against his eyes and leaned into Loki.

Steve held up his hands in surrender nearly immediately. He knew when he was in a losing battle. Especially against a Stark raving mad Tony. It didn’t mean he had to like it. God, when did Tony have a son? When did Tony allow people to give orders in his tower? Tony never let anyone say anything that could or couldn’t be done in the tower, much less if they were allowed to stay in the tower. But here was Loki telling Tony’s apparent kid to show Nat around and giving her a floor and room, and Tony doing nothing to undermine him. It was, grating. How could Tony even trust Loki? It’d only been four months since SHEILD had gotten Tony’s old blueprints and Tony had caught him with Bucky, and since then Tony’s both destroyed every keycard SHEILD had to his tower, had FRIDAY delete all of the blueprints they had acquired and then some, shown up as they came to talk to him, revealed to them that he had a son, and had gone from mortal enemies to fuck buddies with the man that had attempted to conquer earth before the Avenger’s had even begun.

Tony had dug himself into a deep hole, hadn’t he?

Loki’s glare brought him back to the present as the piercing green eyes glanced at the group member’s that were left. Like he was assessing them, before he gave a politely vicious smile as if he found what he’d been looking for, and addressed them with a tone that was sweet and flavored to kill.

“What are you here for again?” If it hadn’t been obvious the demigod wasn’t pleased with their presence. He made it known extremely well in the way he possessively curled around Tony as if to purposely grate their nerves. It made Steve want to hurl. The heights Tony was willing to stoop to, it made it even more clear that Bucky had been the obvious choice for him all along. Still, Steve stood strong, gently squeezing Bucky’s hand, who simply gave a small smile and squeezed back.

“We came to talk. SHEILD isn’t happy with what happened Tony. The legal strikes are also unnecessary and aggressive. Why can’t we just talk this through?” Tony scoffed at him, crossing those firm and lightly scared tan arms across his chest, cocking his hip into that odd lopsided way he always did when he was irritated, hips jutting out as that scoff of aggravation and frustration furrowed on his brow.

“Yeah, SHEILD just isn’t happy because I refuse to let any of my designs become weapons again. And because FRIDAY activated the self-preservation protocol when you both shut her down and attacked and bound up my son after tricking him into opening up my lab. FRIDAY wasn’t happy. Peter’s her favorite, I’m surprised she didn’t do more than just corrupt a few of her files. You’re even more lucky KAREN couldn’t get her hands on you. She would have crushed you with glee. I know, she likes to give me a hard time and I created her. Though, if she had done something, I wouldn’t have blamed her at all.” If any of the Rouges had felt any unease or fear in front of the god, it doubled as soon as Tony mentioned Peter being in the infiltration of the lab. The god’s green eyes turned possibly murderous towards them as soon as the words even left Tony’s lips.

“ _Who_ was responsible for that pain to Peter?” The words held an eerie calm that sent a shudder down any sane person’s spine. Loki had known a bit of what had happened before he’d come to the tower in its broken state. However, both Peter and Tony seemed happy to skirt around the issue, even after Loki had lended his assistance with the damage done to Peter’s arm. It was the first time he was hearing that the perpetrators were standing alive and free right before his eyes. It filled him with an ugly rage as he glared accusingly at all of the huddled group. Him and Tony would have to have a small talk later. Or he’d simply corner Peter.

Clint stilled immediately. He hadn’t meant to break the kid’s arm, but the drug hadn’t worked and the kid was surprisingly strong for being so tiny. He’d almost thrown Clint like a ragdoll when he’d tossed him off to try and crawl to the door. Clint hadn’t been happy to break the kid’s arm, hearing the kid’s small shriek and the loud crack of his arm would haunt him more than many of his other missions where innocents had been hurt. If the fact he was a father himself didn’t already make it hurt so much worse. He knew that if anyone did that to any of his kids he’d be positively murderous. And now here he was looking the kid’s dad straight in the eye, while said man’s furious boyfriend and god hovered behind him.

Basically, it was a nightmare, and if Sam had never wanted to be here, Clint whole heartedly agreed with and doubled his sentiments. Then again. It wasn’t like Sam broke the arm of the most powerful man in New York’s son. It was still a shocker. He’d never pegged Tony as the dad type. If Clint had ever pictured once of Steve and Tony adopting, Steve was always the more present parent. Yet, seeing Tony hold onto the scrawny teen and look at him as if he were his world changed it all. It reminded Clint of the first time he held his oldest son. Now it was Tony’s child. And Steve wasn’t even a part of it. Rather Loki was, Loki was the one that was hovering over Stark’s kid, placing a hand on his shoulder and acting like his shield.

It was a weird feeling, being so wrong about someone you thought you had nailed down.

The dark haired god let out a breath and unclenched his fists. Visibly relaxing in front of them as he moved to grab Tony’s waist, it was a physical sign of a united front as the god held the still tense inventor, “Please leave, you’re not welcome in this house and we have actual guests that will be coming soon. Have a good day Captain.” There was a smug tilt to the god’s lips at the mention of Steve’s title, holding onto Tony a little tighter. Making Tony look up at the fair skinned man with pure adoration. The message was clear to Clint.

_He’s mine now._

And Tony didn’t argue at all.

Clint felt the twinge of an ache in his chest. When had Laura last looked at him like that? When had he held his kids as tightly as both of them just had with Peter? How long had it been since they had looked up at him like he was their hero? They still loved him, but they weren’t happy with how much SHEILD had been needing him since their plans to infiltrate Tony’s lab came to fruition, and the consequences of Tony’s AI wreaking havoc on SHEILD’s servers. It made Clint feel sick. He attacked a man’s son, is harassing his family, and yet he ‘doesn’t have the time’ for his own family?

For the not the first time, Clint feels like this had all been a terrible, horrible idea. No matter how his feelings on the billionaire varied. Nothing in his job should of overcame his family, and it took the man that Clint had always thought would put work above anyone else to slap him with that reality without a single word.

The truth hurts.

And the rouges were going to see just how bad it burned.


	3. One Battle At a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have taken a chapter away and added two, I know, its a little weird.
> 
> When I started this story, I was never happy with the organization and the lines. But, I seemed to have been able to fix it. This will not be chornolgical anymore and it will now bounce more from the present to past very erractically, with our main narrators bouncing around as well. Expect Loki for this and the next chapter however :) I hope you enjoy these revisions.

            Loki would admit with full honesty, he had not foreseen the future as it had happened. He would never had guessed that stability and… love, would ever been in his future once Odin had ripped the carpet out from under him, and he’d let go of his last grip to life. And yet, Fate, in her cruel mysterious ways, granted him a partner, a life, his son- his partner’s son, a family.

            However, there was an angry rage building and budding up in him. Precisely like when he’d met the two odd mortals, the broken family they were. Peter’s injury and the circumstances he’d yet to pry out of them had infected their family. Loki still, remembered, Peter’s fragility. Anthony’s shattered mind. Loki’s eyes clenched closed, fist balling as he took a breather from the rouges, so comfortable only floors down in a conference room, in his and Anthony’s home. The criminals that had dared to lay a hand to what was _his_.

            Loki’s mind forced the memories into his thoughts.

\---

            _It wasn’t fair._

           His green eyes danced across the pale and nearly comatose child, swallowed by the various blankets and medical equipment. Making him look much smaller than should be possible for a once healthy and thriving teenager of Midgard. Almost lifeless, only the shallow rise and fall of his chest and the wisps of a live spirit that clung assured Loki of the child’s continued life.

No, it wasn’t fair in the slightest.

            He’d always had a father who barely cared to know his name. A father who Loki nearly begged and cried to love him. Until the years passed and desperation turned to rage and bitterness, until it twisted and settled deep into his being as a quiet acceptance. A once sharp stone in him smoothed over by time and the elements until it was a simple and not so painful thing to bare.

            Yet, here was a child. Clinging and fighting to stay with the broken man in front of him. A man who had a whole public adoring him. A man who had effectively won battles, who ruled an empire with a kindly firm hand. A man of wealth and success. A father that would move realms just for his child at a barely formed request. A father who loved his child so dearly that he’d broken down, sick with grief at a pain that was not even his own. Shattered in front of the first two people, Loki assumed, that had even cared. A father, who’s own faulty father only drove him to be better in his own life, if Thor’s assumptions based on thoughts between the written lines stood true.

            And this father’s child was threatened with an unsure future only filled with more surgeries, and more pain. Uncertainty. Leaving him utterly, unbearably, helpless. His own love was the knife that was twisting and causing his pain and grief, and the man of iron refused to not love him. His son. The man had a father that had soured his childhood and his view in the world, and now his fatherhood was being tinged and attacked by anguish as well.

            It wasn’t fair.

            Not at all.

            Loki’s fingers brushed like a butterfly’s wings against the deathly still arm positioned carefully over the child’s abdomen. Bandaging protecting the wounds, saturated so fully with crimson that it nearly transferred onto Loki’s pale skin. Even though they had just changed the binding while his brother and the man of iron had argued his arrangements in the hall.

            Just seeing the firm bond and emotions of fatherly love that he’d never feel should have sent a dim flare of envy in him. It should have placed a bitter taste on his tongue. Yet it didn’t. The bitter toxic flavor flourished not due to envy or jealousy, but because of the injustice. The sympathy… the empathy. Because as selfish a person as Loki was perceived to be, the twisting ache in his chest that came with seeing a family suffering not to their own fault, was not a feeling Loki relished in. And the jealousy that usually ignited like an angry fire remained calm, it only ached. Green magic like a comforting hand fluttered at his fingertips and graced the skin he hadn’t dared to touch.

            They said hurt people, hurt people. But Loki felt different.

            Suffering people didn’t like to see other people suffer too. It was insane to even think it, much less believe it. To force someone to go through a hell you’d survived, because of misplaced spite or anger, was illogical. Like a poison of the mind.

            Loki glanced behind him. The man behind him was known as a man of iron, strong, durable, surviving, not to broken or die. But the man that stood there, actually stood there was not the man of iron in legends. It was the really man of iron. It was Anthony. A man, that like iron, could rust, and bend, and break. As he sat, crumpled and trying to regain himself from the loss of his mental walls. Thor hovering over him protectively and gently trying to assist the hurt man calmly and comfortingly. And if Loki was the only who could see the flames of rage and promised vengeance on the tight grip of his brother’s hammer, then Loki would turn a blind eye to it.

            The men responsible for this monstrosity belonged defeated, even dead. Enemy, competitors, or not enemy. It mattered little of who the perpetrators were. Boundaries were built with reinforced punishments. And this was a crossed boundary. If a rage filled god were to bring that justice, it was not Loki’s place to try and restrain it. Loki’s fingers brushed the damp gauze again, looking back at the child’s arm, and the tense expression pinching the Midgardian’s face.

            He knew not the child’s name, nor who the child was besides the man who claimed half of his blood, and yet, his magic reached out and in a soft shimmer and a barely there breeze, eased the strain on his face. Leaving behind only a pleasant and peaceful smile with quiet dreams. Loki’s magic slipped from his grasp again, poking further and curling inward to examine the damage as Loki watched silently over the two, spirit and magic, interact. Before the spirit relented and bowed down to allow Loki’s magic to swirl forward. Loki’s spine stiffened and he looked behind himself once more. Thor’s gaze was firmly locked on the wisps of magic that danced and flowed just above the Midgardian’s skin, before he surprised Loki by giving a firm nod. One of approval, before returning his full attention to the man of iron. His magic tugged back at Loki, demanding his attention before the feeling of split nerve endings tingled like a phantom on his fingertips. It was a serious wound, but not one that would be particularly difficult to heal, rather just tedious and time consuming if he did not wish to shock the mortal’s body.

            Loki pulled the reins on his magic quickly before it could decide to act without him, it would do know good to heal without knowledge of the extent of the wound, or the human’s body, or without consent. He was still blind to much of the injury. And he had doubt that even with the offer of healing that the man of iron would be jumping at any offer of his that meant him being so close to his child with his magic for extended periods of time. Yet, his magic resisted the initial pull, shockingly. Before Loki pulled the magic towards him with a firmer hand, and it came sulking back to him like a petulant or upset child.

            His magic had never likened itself so strongly to another being.

            The dark haired man pulled back from the child’s bedside and returned to his brother’s side, where Anthony was standing in front of him. Arms crossed across his chest loosely, a show of power sometimes yes. But Loki could also see the faint glow of the charmed light in the man’s chest that uprooted that theory. The star in Anthony’s chest was protection, and strong, but it was also intimate, a scar of survival. Anthony was shielding it, as he gave a weak scowl.

            “Okay Reindeer games, I get it. You were controlled, but why should I let you stay in the tower? You weren’t exactly known for being good even before the invasion on New York.” Loki gave an affirming nod, while the invasion of Midgard was a serious offense, it was not his only or most serious crime.

            “I served sentences for many of my crimes, and now with the Mad Titan, admittedly, I am not whole heartedly good as you state. But I am a powerful ally when I wish to be, and I would like to remind Thanos of his error in judgement in discarding my worth.” He could exactly see the moment when Anthony recognized his motives.

            “You want revenge.” Loki frowned, he had thought the mortal was smarter than that- “Or actually no, you want Thanos to go down and want to still be standing in the after math. Redemption would be a bonus.” The frown curved into a smile.

            “Precisely, though admittedly, I have seen more errors in my past actions and regret some of my less mischievous and more malicious endeavors. Redemption is more of my desire, and if possible, redemption and aid to your side.” The man in front of him scoffed, his arms tightening more firmly around himself.

            “I’m not going out on the field right now, and I doubt any missions will be going on with… the other Avengers… not most of them at least. And Steve’s MIA right now, probably on a solo mission if he isn’t even answering me.” Loki wondered what the other Avengers as Anthony had so hesitantly addressed them had done to elicit such a response to a man that had once firmly defended them. Possibly a small squabble in team. Loki remember such times in Thor’s ‘team’, things were often tense until healed with time and reconciliation.

            “I am useful with other matters than just combat. And if you would allow it, I may possibly be able to aid in the revival and healing of your charge.” Anthony looked at him in shock, his arms loosening around his chest as Anthony’s mind visibly raced. Hands falling from tight fists on his arms. Loki knew it was a gamble to offer so suddenly to a man in such a desperate state.

            “How would it work?” Loki’s mouth curved into a smile and he looked to Thor, who also had a large grin. Loki looked back to Stark, a mad mortal with a calculating and logical gleam in his eye. A mortal who though reluctant, seem willing take the chance he was offering, though cautious. A smart mortal indeed.

            His magic spiraled within his blood. Humming with a pleased aura.

_This could be a good place to start._

\---

            Now Loki was reconsidering, maybe the good place to start would to be _rip_ a vile hawk’s wings from his shoulder blades. Surely Thor could be persuaded to hold down the victimizer of both his brother in arms and his nephew? Even if not all Thor would have to do is set his hammer of the stupid song bird’s chest to hold him still enough to dismember the pathetic mortal.

            He’d no clue who’d hurt Peter, who Peter was at the time. But now he knew both the injured and injurer, he felt more inclined for a little punishment. However, first would be to not run on assumptions and instead convince his beloved and his son to stop skirting around and be straight with him. That meant picking the easier of the targets. Anthony had quite a loose tongue if Loki played his cards right. And Peter had an even looser tongue if he was tired and comfortable. Also having Anthony’s words of approval to even mention usually made Peter sing like a canary. Loki never liked manipulating people contrary to popular belief. But he had too self-sacrificing, genius, secretive, idiots to take care of.

            One battle at a time however, right?


	4. Nostalgia

            Cornering his beloved was the easy part, getting him to talk while he was agitated so, was less easy. Loki was up to the task however as he tracked Anthony’s erratic pacing through the kitchen, the quiet muttering as he fiddled with different instruments and crock pots, a big family tended to lead to big dinners that Tony obsessed over making perfect. Loki watched Anthony fondly. The first time they had met had been… troubled, as Anthony had mentioned to the rogues. Watching his future lover break down in front of him and his brother at the edge of a hospital bed within minutes of them landing on the tower had been harrowing and enlightening all the same.

            Them getting together felt a bit heart breaking too. Their friendship had been built on his magic healing Peter and Tony getting too drunk in the light of Steve’s last (and final if Loki was concerned) betrayal. The gossip rags hadn’t shut up about it, only rubbing salt in the wound as Tony struggled to heal from the wound of having his work space violated. Only to find out his long time partner was cheating on him with an old flame.

            Loki hadn’t meant to reach out back then. But the sight of Anthony, thoroughly smashed and emotional crushed, crying over his child with a phone clutched in his hand. Only hateful thoughts and words stirring in his mind. Loki felt a painful likeness. One that reached his hand out to the man that would soon become his world.

            The magic tingling at his fingertips only brought more memories forth, the gut wrenching feeling of being the one to heal Peter. Unknowing of just how important the child would be in the months to come. Loki smiled, his magic hopping with small sparks around his hands. His magic had been as proud as him that day.

\---

            _With his eyes closed Loki could feel it,_ the severed nerve endings and small electrical pulses going nowhere. Nowhere to connect. They twitched at his finger-tips even as his magic worked to soothe them. This would be more difficult, the child’s fatigue was mostly due to the attempted cures and stress on his body. However, the child’s body wasn’t unlike that of an Asgardian’s. Though, Thor was more bulky even in his youth. The slender toned muscles were easier to connect than Thor’s by most means.

            His magic swirled with warmth as he pressed forward, trusting Midgardian pain medications to keep the child still as he grasped the nerve endings and pressed them together with a flicker of his wrist, his magic melding back into one to mend the patches of muscles. Loki felt the phantom ghost of blood running over his hands, yet he kept his hands still. It wasn’t real, it was his magic mimicking the sensations, like how he felt the pulsing of energy and electric signals. It wasn’t real, only a guide.

            A flash of green behind his eyelids made the sensation wash away quickly as Loki withdrew his magic gently, eyes opening to still see a large marring scar on the child’s arm. It was unfortunate, but, his magic could not heal a surgery mark that was already on its way to healing. Loki pulled everything back and settled his hands into his lap, looking over to Anthony, who was looking over the both of them, a tenseness in his body language. Loki looked over to him with a smile, and clean pale hands.

            “He should wake up soon, he’ll need to gain strength back, but I would expect a fully recovery. I regret being unable to heal the aesthetic damage.” Loki couldn’t even manage another word before he was enveloped in a crushing hug by the engineer himself. Arms tight around his frame, and Loki embraced him back.

            It had been a long time since he’d been held or held someone.

            “God, don’t apologize for a scar. Peter and I have plenty of them. You gave him back his arm, you helped him heal. That’s more than I could ask Reindeer Games. So, thanks. Even if I act like a dick have the time.” Loki chuckled into the engineer’s hair. Actually, shorter than the engineer because of his perch at Peter’s bedside.

            “Think nothing of it Anthony. Just do not let Banner toss me through the floor once more, once was therapeutic. Twice would be a bit ‘overkill’.”

            “ _Don’t toss me through my own window? And we got a deal.”_

\---

            Loki shook off the magic and moved forward with gliding steps, capturing Anthony’s hips with his own hands. Reveling in the jolt and subsequent laughter as Tony recognized the small shock of magic and Loki’s long fingers grabbing onto his sides. Loki could barely help himself as he pressed kisses to Anthony’s barely flushed cheeks. Arming trapping Anthony by his midsection as they both breathed in sync. His lover catching his breath.

            “What brings you here Lokes?” Anthony’s hand was warm on his cheek, almost warmer than the soft look in those brown eyes. Loki’s eyes melted at the sight. He hated to ever ‘ruin the mood’ as Anthony said, but he came here on a mission. And a mission is what he would complete.

            “Love, you wouldn’t happen to be willing to tell me more about your little break-in before we met, would you? I’ll admit, I am not liking what was insinuated downstairs, and I would like to know if bird hunting is a hobby I should take up.” Loki hated how his lover immediately tensed up in his arms, before he went slack, as if he were defeated.

            “I… I really don’t know. I mean. I have hunches I guess. I know SHEILD, is the one who broke into the lab. They tried to steal my old weapons blue prints. My luck however, I only keep complete and functional blue prints in my most secure servers, and they weren’t able to get anything out of the incomplete blue prints. I wasn’t able to get there until after they were gone. Someone tripped the emergency code and FRIDAY had sent out her own emergency protocol when she got shut down.” He felt the man in his arms tense.

            “I felt so, panicked. Manic. I went out to get a camera. I was gone for some stupid end of the school year gift. And Peter was afraid and in pain. I wasn’t _there._ But if I’m being honest, I’m barely angry at them for the breaking in and the weapons anymore. Sure, weapons are a sore subject, but the fact that they shut down and almost damaged FRIDAY? Manipulated and then attacked Peter, in a place where I promised him that he’d always feel safe? That’s what pisses me off. That Steve preached about honesty, and left me in the dark about everything. And he let them hurt me like that, that he hurt me like that.” Loki’s arms loosened just enough to allow Anthony to spin in his hold and cling onto Loki right back.

            “You’re… not going to…?” Loki held Anthony’s head tight against his chest, cradling his strong, so strong, but fragile mortal tightly in his embrace.

            “Never.” And Anthony pulled back with that enchanting smile. Eyes crinkling up at the sides in that endearing way that Loki adored.

            “Alright then, well, if you really want all the details. I’d try our son, he’d never tell me. But, he might tell you. He’d be afraid of me taking the suit from him. Even if that’s god damn stupid, it wasn’t his fault. He still blames himself for them getting in.” Loki pressed a kiss to Anthony’s forehead before pulling away himself.

            “It wasn’t your fault either love.” Anthony gave him a heart breaking glance.

            “I’m working on it babe. Now get outta here, Peter should be in the penthouse. Stephen’s cloak was just looking for him. They always end up watching some Harry Potter movie, why that thing likes Peter making fun of the wrong science, I have no clue. But, it’s a thing I guess.” Loki smiled in thanks and disappeared around the bend of the corner, his form rippling as he shifted. The elevator was nice, but teleporting was more convenient.

            The cloak snuggled closely to his-the child- Peter. The maroon fabric coddling Peter as the boy’s head was cradled by the arms of the penthouse couch. Peter’s limbs hung around his abdomen with a looseness that resembled both fatigue and relaxation. It was a welcome change compared to the tension in his spirit when Peter had spoken to the rogues. Loki had feared of the tension increasing until Peter snapped like a too taut rope. Broken to fall apart in front of vultures that would only pick like vermin at any of the soft spots they could find. And Loki could only guess at the mind boggling fear that he wouldn’t be able to save Peter this time.

            Evidently, he sucked at shielding his beloved and his child. Healing was the only weak thing he seemed capable of. When Peter’s still body at their first meeting was the first thing Loki could see. The broken and shattered form of Anthony collapsed in grief at the ground. No, Loki failed at protecting. Healing? Was a miracle.

            Miracles didn’t like the work twice.

            So he’d sent Peter to his pseudo-Aunt and his uncle. The bots, and about the safest place in the tower. The labs and floors where JARVIS and FRIDAY both existed to assist and serve the residents of the tower. Barriers to the world. And put on a face of bravery to make sure Anthony stood strong in front of the ex-lover that had crossed him at a dark time within his life. The ‘friends’ that had done the same.

            The ‘friends’ that he’d just found out not even a year ago betrayed Anthony is a show of malice that Loki had assumed only could be brought by a vicious enemy and villain, and attacked Peter. His son. Anthony’s son. And the man who was the most to blame could have been in front of Loki’s eyes the entire time. Breathing, arrogant, and self-righteously besides each and every traitor and knife wielded to Anthony’s battered heart.

            Loki wanted vengeance.

            But right now, Loki wanted his son.

            He still remembered the first time he’d actually spent time with the child, on what he thought had been a mischievous whim, or a fool’s errand.

\---

            _Loki raised a perfect eyebrow in a blank, yet questioning expression._ Peter simply took a breath and stood taller. Holding his fists at his sides as he tightened his lips. Loki had healed him, he’d thanked Loki profusely for it, still owed him. And maybe Peter could repay him in the future, but even if it killed him Peter wanted to do this for Tony. So, he couldn’t back down. Not now.

            “You do know that I have restrictions against leaving this tower, do you not child?” Peter gave a grin.

            “No, you aren’t allowed to leave the tower _without an escort_.” Loki paused, before leveling Peter with his own sly smile.

            “Quite the loophole, your father might think I’m rubbing mischief off on you yet.”

            “That’s fine, getting grounded won’t be new, and if I can do this it will be completely worth it. Besides, Tony loves me. And he likes you. I wouldn’t be worried.” If Loki reacted to the casual side comments, Peter ignored it. The teen looked up to the ceiling, arms tense and pulled up to his chest. Even now he could feel that odd humming energy and the burst of warmth in his arm, tingling around his scar. It felt. Irritated. No. No, it was more, unhappy. Like it wasn’t satisfied. Like it hadn’t done good enough. It left a single scar.

            If magic was a conduit for emotions, then Peter realized that they had three self-sacrificing and blame shouldering idiots under one roof and in one family and he had no clue how well that was going to work out. Peter paused. It would probably work out just fine actually _._ Peter shook of the thoughts, grinning madly.

_“Now, how hard would it be for you to get us to Idaho?”_

\---

            Loki didn’t know what that would start,

Or that he’d end up realizing that Tony wasn’t the only self-sacrificing idiot in the tower.

\---

            _The computer lit up the child’s skin, the glow dancing across in white and neon light that reflected off easily._ It added an artificial light that only worked to further illuminate the shine of determination and intelligence within Peter’s eyes. It was natural look on Peter, a natural look on Tony. It even reminded him a little bit of himself. Like father like son. Like Tony. Loki blinked, his thoughts spinning, he shook his head and turned back to his examination of the odd warehouse, peering through the molded and rotted wooden planks.

            “How did you even gain your abilities in the beginning? A human adhering to vertical walls, much less a child is an oddity in your species. As is the ability to hold more than two tons of metal as if it is nothing.” Peter glanced back at him with a nervous grin. His skin lighting up a bit red as a sheepish expression flourished across his face.

            “It wasn’t nothing. That… oh boy. Wasn’t fun. And I had a metal container dropped on me too. And a building. I should start weight lifting. This is getting ridiculous.” Loki shot the child a look and Peter blushed even redder. “Sorry! Yeah, I may or may not have gotten bit by a spider on a class trip to Oscorp. It’s a business kinda like Tony’s, Stark Industries. Just they are a little more shoddy.”

            Peter laughed and seemed to glance up, fingers pausing on the keyboard as the child’s eyes got lost in the reminiscence. “I remember the night it happened, I got bit by a huge ass spider. It was actually massive and hurt decently bad. But, I kinda just shrugged it off. It got really bad later that night. I was extremely sick, radiation poisoning I guess. I remember choking until I couldn’t breathe, I felt like I was burning from the inside out. I also kept randomly bleeding and throwing up. I actually stopped breathing for long enough that I got knocked unconscious.” Loki stared at the child. Ice was creeping in his veins like a painful throb and his heart was physically aching. It was all Loki had to simply stare at Peter’s still breathing chest and not immediately go to the child’s side and feel the breath and heart beat beneath his skin with his own hands. Peter broke the spell by laughing, leaving Loki with a horrified sinking feeling.

            “Woke up the next day and I kept sticking to things. Including my bedroom wall. And I also had a six pack. That night was hell though, as fun as sticking to the ceiling is, and how cool it is to fight alongside Mr. Stark- Da- Tony! And how good it feels to help people.” Loki blinked as Peter then continued typing.

            “Why did you not call a Midgardian healer. If I am perceiving this correctly, you nearly perished, without help, alone. Even with help a call away.” Peter shrugged, the clacking of keys served to agitate Loki. Peter did not need to think so little of his life. He didn’t deserve to.

            “2016 Peter did not have health insurance.” Peter finally paused, “I actually think I still don’t.” Loki stared at Peter.

            “What is health insurance and why would it prevent you from having aid in a time of need?” Peter continued to sift through the files and Loki finally allowed himself to move to the child’s side and place a hand on the child’s shoulder. Peter was almost vibrating with rambling words and excitement beneath him. It served to calm him. Peter warm and alive.

            “Health care is what you’d call a healer, of sorts. But it costs money, and it’s kinda expensive. Health insurance helps to cover the costs of health care and hospitals and excreta. But still, it’s a lot of money that I honestly didn’t have, or even still have. SHEILD medical and Tony help a lot though when I get hurt as Spider-man.” Peter laughed. “I feel really bad about it, Tony tells me not to. But keeping up with me is difficult, Aunt May has difficulty with it half the time. So, I still feel bad. Another reason to figure this out and help Tony get at least something back. Something good back in his life.”

            Green eyes studied the child quietly. That was another thing that Peter had in common with his father. The way his shoulders sagged. Heavy with the weight of the world and self-placed guilt. Loki and his magic ached to ease the burden on both of the Midgardians, but shoved the instinct back. Shoving it into the back of his mind and settling his face into a blank look as he cupped the back of the Midgardian child’s nape and spoke calmly.

            “I believe you underestimate just how much value you exude into Anthony’s life.”

            Peter looked back up at him with those big and wide doe eyes. Brown eyes open and staring at him as if he knew everything. Trusting and attentive. It made something in Loki flood with warm and addictive fondness. It had been a long time since someone held him in such regard. Since someone looked at him as if he were worthy of trust. Of affection and bonds.

            It was a feeling that Loki found himself grasping tightly. Regardless of possible heart ache and back lash. He held onto it tightly and held it close. Close where it could easily slit into his fragile soul and heart and hurt him to immeasurable amounts. After all, what was love if not trust? Love was handing someone a knife and placing it upon you back, and trusting them not to sink it in as a fatal blow.

            And Loki found himself trusting the child and his father.

            Loving the child.

            Loving the family.

            Loving… Anthony.

            What a slippery slope he’d found himself in.

            “Loki! Loki! Look!” An almost familiar globe of golden code lit up before their eyes, Peter’s eyes practically blinded Loki with the brilliance in them. A wide grin directed right at him as the sequence in front of him lit up. Rebooting and restarting, branching back out into what Loki could only assume would be the tower back in New York through the internet. Loki squinted, he’d seen those codes before, once upon a time. When JARVIS-

            Back up files, old Stark Industry warehouses.

            _This brilliantly, selfless child._

\---

            Loki broke out of his thoughts and pulled closer to the child, eyes wandering to the screen where one of the Harry Potters (Loki couldn’t be bothered to guess which one) Peter paused to grin up at him, before the cloak pulled tighter against him, making Peter look back to the screen and groan as spells bounced around the screen.

            Stephen Strange had been an odd addition to their make-shift family, but his cloak certainly was the oddest of them.

            “Peter, what happened during that break in?”


	5. Papa

            Peter paused dead, face dropping its wide grin into something blank, and Loki could see the moment Peter went far away.

            _Coming to the tower was always a mind-boggling experience._

            The tall tower that literally scraped the sky with beautiful glass panes, and stood like a forbidding warrior. Tall and proud as if challenging anyone to try and go against it. It also housed the greatest real live heroes in the world. It was a marvel. And it was a place he got to go to. A place Tony said that he could call home too.

            It was so awesome.

            Peter slipped through the main doors easily, passing through the bottom floor and making his way into the private elevator like a shadow. Though, he didn’t have to attempt to sneak, the tower was… eerily quiet. Stumbling into the elevator, Peter fiddled with his bag as his leg bounced with hyper active energy.

            “Good afternoon Peter, how was school?” Peter grinned at the ceiling, hoping the AI could see his smile.

            “School was the same, I got an A on my AP physics test! We’re also working with a really cool professor in chemistry and I got a lot of time to make some more web fluid before my patrol! How are you though? Mr. Stark hasn’t been giving you too much trouble has he?” Hearing an AI heave a weary sigh would be the highlight of Peter’s existence.

            “Sir is… patience trying. He’s doing better however. Ms. Potts seems pleased with him as of late and Sir Rogers is helping to limit his lab hours and getting a healthy diet, though sir was already working on that.” Peter smiled, FRIDAY was such a worrier, it was adorable honestly. And sweet.

            “Sir isn-“ FRIDAY’s voice caught abruptly as the elevator stopped onto the penthouse floor, startling Peter a little as he glanced around. Frowning Peter fiddled with the straps of his back pack anxiously as the doors to the metal cart slid open. The silence was unsettling, FRIDAY never cut out. Especially not mid-sentence. However, Peter was surprised to see he wasn’t alone in the penthouse as the figure of a man was in sight, tugging at the lab door almost desperately determined, or just stubbornly and oh my god that was Hawk-eye! Peter’s inner fanboy screamed, but outwardly all that came out was a nervous smile as the man noticed the teenager that shuffled quietly into the room.

            The blonde man had a tight expression on his face, staring with mild curiosity, Peter gave a wobbly smile and a wave. “Hey, I’m.. I’m Peter. Uh, do you need help with the door or…?” The blonde’s eyes shot open wide as soon as the words left Peter’s mouth.

            “You can get in the lab? Peter! Thank you, god thank you. I need your help, Tony locked the workshop to work on something, but he stopped responding. FRIDAY’s on mute so we can’t get to him. Can you really open the door?” A cold ice like fear drained into Peter’s body, washing over him like a high tide. His spider sense hummed idly in the back of his mind like a coiled spring, ready to snap.

            God, Tony always answered him in the lab, what if Tony was hurt, what if the arc reactor had a glitch? Tony’s health wasn’t the best either. Having heart problems and a hunk of metal in your chest did that. God, he couldn’t lose another person. No, he couldn’t, please, he couldn’t handle anymore loss. He couldn’t lose another person. His chest tightened painfully and his eyes burned. No, no, no, no.

            Tony had said he was going on errands and Peter might beat him home. But he hadn’t, he hadn’t been quick enough and now Tony was alone in the lab and possibly in danger and it was all his fault. He wasn’t quick enough. He never was.

            Tight hands gripped his shoulders, grounding him as the older man’s eyes pierced into his own. Pulling Peter from his panic quickly enough, “Peter, I have medical on the way just in case, but I need to be able to get them in the lab. Please, does your way into the lab work without FRIDAY?” Peter nodded frantically, using his hands to rub at his eyes before any of the burning could spill over into embarrassing and unhelpful tears.

            “Yeah, yeah, um, yeah, here.” Peter broke out of Clint’s hold and rushed over to the door, spinning the handle and releasing the panel just left to the door, leaving a pin pad to glow plainly in the well lit room. “He set up codes for everyone in case of emergency, FRIDAY’s supposed to guide most people, but me, and a couple other people know our codes in case FRIDAY is out of commission. He changes them based on the month though, it’s September so…” Ben’s birthday. Zero-nine, zero-eight. The pad beeped with a green light and the door propped open with a his and the prerecorded voice of FRIDAY echoed through the tiny speaker.

            “Welcome Peter, if this is an emergency please place the 911 full lock down code initiation and stay inside the lab until danger has passed. Authorities would be properly contacted and an alert will be sent to boss-“ Peter didn’t hang around to listen to all of FRIDAY’s words, instead turning to rush into the lab. Hoping the emergency code might over ride FRIDAY’s muted feature, until Clint grabbed him hushing him quietly.

            “Hey, easy, easy, stay calm, deep breathes kid. They’re gonna be here in just a minute, gotta keep the way clear alright?” Peter whimpered as his spider senses gave a sharp spike, making his body shake with pure adrenaline and anxious agitation. Peter couldn’t just sit and wait, he had to, had to, what did he have to do? What could he do? Being this useless hurt. “Kid, you’re okay, you’re okay, you’re a good kid you know that right? I’m sorry about this.”

            Before Peter could respond or even react his body was crushed onto the cold metal ground. His arms were restrained tightly behind his back with a syringe digging into his neck painfully. It made everything blurry as SHEILD agents trampled past him and started rummaging through the lab.

            No… this belonged to Tony… not to them, what had he done?

            His limbs felt like lead stuffed with dry cotton as his nerve endings tingling as he tried to lift his head. The world was spinning like the Disney cup ride from hell, but… he had to get up. He had to. He did this. It was his fault. He had to get up. Get up! Get help. Stop them. He had to. His limbs tensed and moved faster than his mind, his legs pulling themselves underneath his body and propelling himself up to buck the heavy agent off of him and give him a boost to the door. He succeeded in throwing the archer to the floor, however the running away part is where things went sideways. Literally.

            Peter’s legs failed and his side slammed into the ground harshly, Peter’s lungs revolting. Coughing and itching, yet he just gritted his teeth and got on his stomach to practically crawl towards the door on his hands and knees. His arms shook and barely held him up.

            It was so hard. Why was life so unfair? Why did he always have to fuck up? Peter barely even had it in himself to give a wheeze and a sob when he was tackled back down flat to the floor, the archer and gravity taking him down and forcing his weak arms behind his back useless to hold his weight. The arm in the agent’s grip throbbed dully, his face burned in shame and frustration. However when the agent’s hands twisted and sent his arm in the wrong directions Peter’s eyes and lungs were burning for complete different reasons.

            Was that him shrieking?

            Slumping like a lifeless doll, Peter could do little more than let his body shake and chatter as his lungs stuttered to even draw breath in as his heart and mind raced. His arm felt wet, numb, and painfully warm. Not unlike the feeling of taking a too hot bath after a day out in subzero temperatures. Except Peter couldn’t hop out of the bath. He could only drown further in. God, it hurt so bad. Distraction. Distraction.

            “723-140.” Peter huffed out a puff of air. The tile floor was freezing as his body burned, he focused on the cold and slightly gritty feeling like a lifeline. “723-140” Tears built up again in his eyes and he hiccupped. Jolting his injured arm painfully. But Peter couldn’t help it. God, it hurt so bad. He wanted Tony. He wanted to feel safe. He wanted Tony. “7-7-723, 1-4-4-40.”

            A calming hand brushed gently through his hair like an ocean breeze, the sights and the sounds were all blurring like a tired and drugged up haze. The only thing that felt real was the pain and the sound of his own voice in his mouth. But, Peter had the feeling the owner of the hand had a nice smile as she crouched in front of him. Soft, reserved. Like a mix of Tony and May’s smiles. Warm and quietly bashful. A blessing.

            Slowly, she placed her hands on his bleeding arm. Her hands were cold like ice, but the touch was soft as she gently maneuvered his arm against his chest and braced it against his ribs quickly. Hushing him wordlessly and kindly as he moaned in pain. Giving near silent reassurance as she pulled against the raw wounds and pulled him deeper into the lab before tucking him in a discreet and quiet corner.

            “Hold still маленький паук, okay? It’ll be quick.” Peter bobbed his head as she grabbed his arm again and he held in a pitiful whine. Restraining himself from lashing out in fear and panic at the pain. Her hands steadied him and bindings jerked his arm.

            “723-ahaha-140.” The words came out more as broken sobs and moans of pain, but Peter had lost the coherency to care or mind as the pain flaring in his body settled as his arms were firmly bound against his ribs. Giving both a prison, but also relief to his battered body and broken arm. The agent still was soft and spoke in a lilting lullaby of a voice, he whimpered breathlessly. Fatigue and shock wearing away at him quickly. “I want, I want, Tony, May…”

            Her voice was like a cool and pleasant snowy wind in his hair, “He’ll be here soon, I promise.” And she held him tightly, comfortingly, until Peter’s stuttering breaths and rambles went even and deathly quiet. Shallow. And his body ceased shaking. The only movement was his back, evenly rising and falling. She was just relieved he didn’t have to be awake to suffer a moment longer. Her eyes glanced past his slack, unconscious face to the keypad in the front of the lab. An innocent pad that glowed a pastel yellow.

            Six black spaces, like fill in the blank boxes on a puzzle.

            She let her lips tilt up just slightly. Tony may be a genius, but Peter was certainly a contender for even his intellect. Those two together? They would make it out just fine and be all the stronger for it. An intellectual power-house. She looked down at the comatose child in her arms and let a fond smile paint itself on her lips. She pressed a red, lipstick stained kiss on the crown of his head.

            “Take care of him for me, да?”

~

            Walking up came much slower than passing out did. Because unlike passing out, waking up came in just subtle waves of consciousness. In with the high tide, before he got dragged down into a dark dreamless low tide. It was a cycle and Peter could easily tell you, it was hell.

            The first high tide he got was almost useless, as useless as his memory of it. Fuzzy, muffled, and dark. Choppy. It felt like seconds from the dim thought of the lab door opening to a frantic voice and the sounds of wheels clacking and spinning beneath him. Bright lights and ceiling tiles rushing by like the sounds of footsteps and the frantic voice still yelling, only to be left behind as Peter slumped back into a low tide.

            The second tide was longer and a little clearer, still hectic, the ceiling was dark but there were lights all around him. Burningly bright. As a barrage of blurry figures and items hovered over him. His body felt like it was stuffed full of cotton and his head felt like he was under thousands of feet of water.

            “Patient is awake! Get the anesthesiologist!”

            “Sir! His vitals-!”

            And away with the next tide he went.

            The next time was more gentle, the room was a quiet gentle hum. Dim and near silent, except for the feeling of a hand lightly tracing his temple, twisting in his hair as he heard a quietly anxious voice, dips up and down in pitch.

            “No! No, I don’t care if you’re busy. Get me Fury on the phone now, now. There’s been a breach in the lab. And it’s his fucking fault. Took all the god damn old weapon blue prints and weapon models I had in the lab. A lot of Avengers equipment, they didn’t get past some of the password prompts. One seriously injured in the breach and FRIDAY was shut down completely on the penthouse floor.” A pause and the fingers paused in his hair.

            “No, I barely caught the end of it. Someone punched in the six-number emergency code, I got an alert on my phone and authorities got there a minute after I did. No footage. Nothing. God. They could have killed him. The amount of his drugs in his system would have knocked Steve out cold. No, he just got out of surgery. Nerve damage because of the bone shards. Heavy blood loss. SHEILD has no idea what they’ve done. Pepper is going to bury them alive once she gets her hands on them.”

            The hushed conversation continued softly in his ears, and Peter let a soft smile grace his lips, letting his senses slip into a fuzzy unawareness. A six-digit code? 723-140. She had saved him, after he’d passed out, hadn’t she? Peter’s body felt heavy again and off with another tide he drifted.

            _Everything was going to be okay._

\---

            His voice felt so far away. “He said. Dad was hurt, that he couldn’t get help into the lab. My spidey sense was screaming, but, I just thought, it was the panic. FRIDAY wasn’t saying anything, so I put in my passcode. The next thing I know he’d pinned me down and drugged me, everything was so blurry. I tried to run, but he broke my arm. The next thing I remember clearly is waking up already healed. Everything else is… fuzzy.” Loki’s heart did flops in his chest, lungs burning with fury as the Cloak cuddled closer to Peter. The boy falling against Loki’s chest as soon as the dark haired adult pulled him close, hands gripping loosely to his shirt as tears fell from Peter’s eyes.

            “I’m sorry. I should’ve been better, smarter, I’m sorry for not telling you. I’m sorry.” Loki hushed Peter, cradling the boy (and Cloak) tightly against his chest. Lips pressed against the boy’s crown and buried in his thick light brown hair, staying quiet. There was nothing to be forgiven. Nothing to be apologetic about. So Loki just held him, waiting patiently as Peter’s eyes fluttered close and his breathing became deeper.

            “I love you Papa,” Loki’s fingers froze from carding in Peter’s hair, even as the boy in question barely noticed his words. Simply falling deep into sleep, comfortably fitted against Loki, as the dark haired mage smiled into Peter’s hair. His son’s hair.

            Papa.

            As a man with many names, Loki could say that one was his favorite.


End file.
